


A Blind Tumble into Love

by Ghostygoober



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostygoober/pseuds/Ghostygoober
Summary: Jonathan, aka Delirious, is the best hitman known in Los Santos. Coldhearted and emotionless, he can take down any target without hesitation.  Suddenly, he bumps into a blind man on the street and his life is flipped upside down. He feels things he never felt before, all because of a unseeing individual, who goes by the name Brock, aka Moo.How will this affect the most notorious hitman known in Los Santos? Join in on Jonathan's Blind tumble into love.





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan stood at the crosswalk waiting for the light to turn green so that he could cross the street. He had just finished another job for his boss Lester and had gotten paid quite a decent amount of money. He made is luxurious living working as a hitman, he guessed he was a bit of a mercenary since he did jobs that anyone asked, but the one who found and assigned him a majority of his jobs was Lester, so he technically worked for only one person. It didn't matter to him though, he made good money and that was all that mattered to him in the end. The light had turned green, and he only have 3 seconds left to cross, he started out of his thoughts and ran across the street to the other side, cars honking loudly. He turned his head to flip off the motherfucker, but before he could flip the bird, he crashed headlong into another body. As Jonathan fell on top of the other body, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black and white, and heard a sweet tenor voice call out "Malachi! Come back".

Before Jonathan could reach out and catch the leash of what he assumed was a dog, it slipped through his fingers. He cussed, before he finally looked down at who he had landed on top of. Who he saw immediately left him breathless. There on the ground was a younger male, with light brown hair, styled into a mohawk. He had sunglasses on that were askew upon his button nose, from the tumble, and just barely he could make out the pale green eyes that laid beneath them. As he ogled at the soft features, he heard him say, "Please get off of me, I have to go my dog". Jonathan shook his head before he immediately flushed and scrambled to get off the other male. He reached his hand out to help him up, but the other male didn't respond, he simply stumbled up onto his own feet. He lost balance and Jonathan immediately moved forward and supported him. As he did so, he only just noticed how small the other male was, he was a good head taller than this male. The smaller male, put his hands up against Jonathans chest, before he slightly flushed and pushed away from him. Jonathan smirked a little, before the smaller male once again said, "Please! I have to go get Malachi!" Jonathan was confused at first before he realized that he was talking about the dog that had took off running. He let go of the smaller male and asked, "Do you need him right now??" the smaller male hesitated before he put his head down and murmured, "He's my seeing-eye dog...I was diagnosed with cataracts so I'm blind and I need him to go anywhere". Jonathan's heart dropped, he had just made a blind man lose the only thing that allowed him to be semi-functional in life. Jonathan honestly didn't understand why he was feeling so responsibly and guilty. He killed for a living for fucks sake, and many of those victims had families and children who needed them to survive. Why did he suddenly care now about some random man he had just crashed into? He should care less and just walk away, let him figure out what to do on his own, yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. What was wrong with him?

Jonathan violently shook his head and opened his mouth to retort in a sarcastic and cold manner like he always did, but instead what came out of his mouth was "I'll help you look for him. You can stay at my place for the time being until we find him." The smaller male looked, or rather raised his eyes to the sound of his voice and asked, "Are...you sure?? You only just met me...and you don't even know my name". Jonathan was shocked at himself...HE the coldhearted and merciless hitman had just invited a fucking stranger to his OWN house without a second thought! Jonathan once again opened his mouth to retort but again found himself saying, "Look man, I'm the one who crashed into you and made you lose your damn dog. I'm responsible so humor me and just agree aight?!" The smaller male flinched and shrunk in on himself. "Shit" thought Jonathan. He took a deep breath and said in a softer tone, "Just lemme make up for it...aight?" his face flushed as he looked in a different direction. "The FUCK is wrong with me, dammit". Jonathan glanced back at the smaller male, he had a slight flush to his cheeks and a small smile spread across his lips before he said, "okay...thank you" as he tilted his head down.

They walked down the way that they had last seen Malachi run off to, Jonathan walking next to the smaller male. Jonathan asked, "since you're gonna be staying at my place for a bit until we find your dog, what's a name I can call you by?" The smaller male answered, "You can just call me Brock" Jonathan replied "okay, Brock it is". They walked in silence before Jonathan saw Brock stumble. He reached out and steadied him, and Brock flushed and nodded his head at him in thanks, but again Brock stumbled and this time bumped into someone who knocked him back with their shoulder and said "watch where you're going" Brock stumbled backwards mumbling an apology, but Jonathan steadied him and grabbed them by the front of their shirt and growled, "Why don't you watch where you're going motherfucker", before he shoved them onto the ground. They started walking again, and for a third time Brock stumbled and pitched forward. Jonathan grabbed him again, before sighing and grabbing a hold of his hand in his own. Brock flushed bright red and began to stutter, and Jonathan turned his head away and didn't say a word, he simply tightened his grip and continued to walk. Muttering to himself, "what the fuck are you doing to me Brock?"


	2. Chapter 2

They had been walking for nearly 5 hours, and had found no trace of Brock's dog Malachi. Jonathan was irritable, how far could a damn dog go in the course of 20 minutes that he was getting to know the other male? This was bullshit he thought to himself. As he was thinking to himself he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder and Brock's soft tenor voice say "I don't think we're going to find him anytime soon...I'm sorry for the trouble. We should start going home." Instantly Jonathan felt all of his irritation fade away, as he let out a sigh and straightened up saying, "I think you're right. We'll head back for tonight. We can make some flyers to get some others to help finding him. But right now, I'm hungry as hell. Lets go get something to eat." His sentence was stopped by a low growl from Brock's stomach. Brock flushed bright red and held his hands against his stomach. Jonathan let out a chuckle and said, "seems like you're hungry too huh?" Brock, still flushing, looked up and simply nodded his head. 

They had ended up at a small burger joint that Jonathan often went to during late nights. He walked up to the counter and ordered his usual, a cheeseburger with medium fries and a drink. He looked behind him at Brock expectantly, and asked "what do you want?". Brock hesitated shortly before he answered, a hamburger with small fries and a vanilla shake. Jonathan and looked at the cashier and they nodded with a smile. Jonathan reached into his pocket to fish his wallet out, before a gentle hand stopped his. He looked up and saw Brock handing the cashier a credit card. Jonathan said, "Hey, I can get it" Brock simply looked in his direction and stated "You've already helped me so much, let me do something for you, okay?" as he gave Jonathan a bright smile that knocked the breath out of him. Jonathan swallowed and managed to choke out "aight...whatever you say". The cashier took the card and swiped it before handing it back to Brock. Brock thanked them with a smile, and Jonathan noticed the light dusting of pink appear on the cashiers face. Jonathan, couldn't help but feel a bubbling of jealously well in the pit of his gut. He was confused, why did he feel like this? He had never felt this before with anyone. Everyone he had bedded were all one fucks, and he didn't care when he saw them on the street with someone else. But, with Brock, he hadn't even bedded him, just met him, and already he felt a tug of possession well inside of him. Why was he feeling like this?

Jonathan was pulled out of his rumination when Brock reached out and gently felt around for his arm, before giving him a gentle shake saying, "Jonathan, are you okay? I've been calling you for a minute now." Jonathan shook his head before he looked at Brock and said "Yeah, sorry..spaced out for a second there" Brock chuckled before he stated, "Well our foods out, and as much as I would love to feel your eyes stripping me consistently, I'm hungry" Jonathan took a moment to process what Brock had just said, as it slowly sunk in, his face turned crimson before he said "Shuch up!" and grabbed his food and Brock's arm and tugged him over to a free table, still a brilliant shade of red, as he kept hearing Brock's laughter behind him. 

They had finished most of their dinner and were just sitting finishing their respective drinks. Jonathan, suddenly remembered that Brock didn't have any clothes or anything really to be able to stay at his apartment for the time being. He put down his cup and asked Brock "where do you live? you got to get some supplies and shit to stay over with me for a while." Brock looked up and said "oh yeah, I completely forgot. I'll give you my address and we can just go there and collect some stuff". 

Time Skip to Brock's Apartment (because lazy author is lazy)

They arrived at Brock's small apartment and Brock began to navigate around with his hands to different areas of the small apartment gathering supplies that he would need. Jonathan took the time to regard Brock's apartment, finding that there was hardly anything. It was a small studio with a bed in the far corner next to a desk with a PC and books laying open on the desk. To the foot of the bed, a small doorway led to the kitchen area, before it exited into a smaller hall that led to the bathroom. Jonathan felt so trapped and claustrophobic in this tiny complex. It was dark, with hardly any light. How did Brock manage to live here? Jonathan was too lost in his thoughts to notice that he had said that out loud. Brock simply answered, "Since I'm blind its better for me to have little space so I can find things easier and not bump into things everywhere. I can't see light or anything, so I didn't really care to ask for windows and such...its not like I can see them anyway." Jonathan felt sad that Brock seemed to nonchalant about something that seemed to dark and crippling. He found himself walking up to where Brock was standing and hugging him from behind. He whispered into Brock's ear, "you shouldn't regard your blindness with such nonchalance..I know you probably miss seeing all the colors and people, didn't you use to be able to see?" 

Brock gasped as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head lean against his shoulder. He shivered as Jonathan spoke into his ear, " you shouldn't regard your blindness with such nonchalance..I know you probably miss seeing all the colors and people, didn't you use to be able to see?" In his embarrassed mind Brock was able to gasp out "O...of course I miss being able to see. B-but if I dwell on that than it won't help my mental health. I already went through depression when it first happened, and I only barely got over it with Malachi." Jonathan lowered his voice and pulled Brock flush against his body, and whispered closer to Brock's ear "Are you gonna go back to being depressed since Malachi can't be around for a bit?" Brock was racked once again with another shiver that raced down his spine, as he felt Jonathan pull his body flush against his. A soft moan escaped his lips before he gasped out "Ah...not if I have someone else to help me function and m-move around, I don't think so."

Jonathan didn't know what was coming over him, but when he felt Brock shudder against him and gasp, stuttering out an answer, his body began to heat up and he craved to tease Brock more. He pulled Brock closer and felt Brock's body tense and another shiver rack his spine as he in-took another breath. Jonathan craved to hear more drip from Brock's sweet pink lips, and moved closer to his ear, lowering his voice further and whispered "Are you gonna go back to being depressed since Malachi can't be around for a bit?" After that Jonathan heard the most beautiful sound drip from those beautiful pink lips, as Brock softly moaned out "Ah...not if I have someone else to help me function and m-move around, I don't think so". After that moan escaped from Brock, Jonathan nearly lost all control. He pulled Brock, if possible, even closer and lightly ground his hip on Brock's lower back. 

Brock was so startled when he felt Jonathan grind into his lower back, that a loud startled moan escaped his lips. His body was on fire, he had never felt something like this before with anyone he had dated. Though he had experienced and done much foreplay in his life, he had actually never gone all the way with anyone because it had ended before it reached that level. Even though he had only just met Jonathan, he felt like something that was missing in his life had somehow been filled. When he had first heard his voice and felt his body heat up with a blush, something felt right and he didn't understand why. When Jonathan had grabbed his hand and stood up for him, he felt so safe and protected...he felt...at home? 

With Brock's startled moan, the little self-restraint Jonathan had snapped. He whirled Brock around and shoved him against the wall, slamming his lips hard into the soft pliant lips of Brock. When he had felt Jonathan whip him around and slam him against the wall and slam his lips into his, Brock melted. A drawn out moan escaped his throat, as Jonathan roughly kissed his lips. Brock wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck and pulled him closer, tilting his head and letting Jonathan take control. As he felt Brock's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, Jonathan felt like his whole world had been flipped upside down in the most perfect way possible. He wanted...no he needed more of Brock. Jonathan opened his mouth slightly and licked Brock's lower lip asking for access, Brock gave him a challenge and refused to open his lips. Jonathan growled before he bit down on Brock's lower lip and moved his left hand to roughly grope Brock's very supple ass. Brock gasped and moaned out, and Jonathan took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Brock's mouth and map out every crevice of his delicious cavern. He tasted of the vanilla shake he had with light hints of orange was it? Oh fuck it, Jonathan could care less, all he knew was that Brock was intoxicating and he wanted so much more. They made out for what seemed like an hour before they both separated for the need of air, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Jonathan looked at Brock's dazed face, covered in a blush and a lusty haze in this pale green eyes. His lips were kiss bruised and red from Jonathan's rough treatment, and he looked damn sexy. 

Jonathan placed his forehead onto Brock's and gasped out, "What have you done to me Brock? Since the second I crashed into you and saw your face, you made me feel things I've never felt before. In barely a time span you've infatuated me...I want you....all of you, right now. But, I need to know if you want this too". In Brock's hazy lust filled mind, he heard all of Jonathan's words and flushed red and replied "I....I feel the same way too. You fill something inside of me that I've been missing my whole life...and..I want all of you too. But please...Jonathan, I don't want this to be a one time thing" Jonathan kissed Brock's forehead lightly and said "I already told you, you make me feel something I've never felt..this is going to be far from a one time thing". 

 

To be Continued ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan nuzzled Brock's nose with his before giving him another light kiss on the forehead. He stated "As much as I would love to fuck you senseless right here and right now. I don't think I can do everything I want to you in this tiny space." Brock feinted a offended tone and stated "It's not tiny, its the perfect size for me" before he let out a light chuckle, that made Jon's heart flutter, before he continued "Than let me go gather the rest of of what I need, and we can go somewhere bigger." Before he was able to stop himself Jon retorted "Oh we'll go somewhere bigger alright, just you wait" Brock blushed before he looked away pouting and turned around to gather the rest of this things. As Brock walked away Jon couldn't help but reach out and give his ass a smack, Brock yelped in surprise before he turned towards Jon with a weak glare.

Brock gathered the rest of his things and made a mental checklist of all that he had packed. Jon asked if he had gathered everything he needed and Brock stated that there was one last thing he needed to pack. Brock felt his way towards a small coat closet near the front entrance, he reached in and felt around for a bit until he grasped something in his hand and said "Ah! Found it...Never thought I'd use it again" Jon tilted his head in confusion before he verbally asked "What do you mean?" Brock pulled out his arm and in his hand was a walking cane covered in a fine layer of dust. Jon let out a understanding 'oh' before he grabbed lightly onto Brock's shoulder and said "Let's get on the move", Brock nodded and closed the coat closet before he felt around until he touched Jon's arm and found his hand. Jon blushed and together they both walked out of Brock's apartment, hand-in-hand.

Timeskip to Jon's apartment

It was late at night when they made it back to Jon's apartment. Brock could smell the beach, and questioned "How close are we to the beach?" Jon stated "We're right on it, you can see it from my window". Brock gasped before he eagerly tugged at Jon's sleeve and asked "Can we please walk there? Just for a little??" Jon chuckled at the bright smile alight on Brock's face before he stated "Sure, why not?" Brock let out a little squeal before his pace quickened a little bit. Jon just kept chuckling as Brock tugged him along.

They set all of Brock's stuff down in the guest bedroom of Jon's apartment before they made their way to the beach. They walked out the back entrance of Jon's apartment and walked for a little bit, then Brock felt the sand on his feet. Brock could hear the ocean waves as they broke against the sand, he could feel the ocean spray hit face, and finally the waves lapping at his feet. He squealed before he let go of Jon's arm and sank down in the wet sand beneath. Dipping his hands into the waves as they crashed against the bank. He splashed the water around lightly and felt his hand buried by the sand. His pants were soaked but he didn't mind one bit. He began to hum lightly before he started to softly sing:

Hear the water flow, never mind the cold   
The ship is sound, you're safe here in the hold.   
Arctic birds and rain fly overhead,   
Rocking boats and oceans for your bed.

Have you seen the emerald greens and deep dark turquoise   
Shimmering weeds swaying in the flow?   
Elegant driftwood bones embrace you,   
Glimmering fish hook eyes below.

I promise you I won't ever let you go,   
Although the waters rise and the cold winds blow.   
Silver shapes that swim circles round your bed   
Whisper liquid dreams to your sleepy head.

When he finished singing, he reached up to rub his eyes and only just noticed that he was crying. He felt Jon kneel down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a warm embrace. Brock stuttered out, "Jon, your pants are getting soaked" But Jon simply answered "I don't fuckin care". Brock hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and quietly sobbed into his chest. After a few minutes he felt Jon lift him up into his arms into a princess carry. Brock leaned his head on Jon's chest and let himself be carried back towards the complex.


	4. Chapter 4

Kinda smexy but not smutty :) 

_____________________________________________________________________

Jon POV

I carried Brock up into my apartment again wondering to myself what could have caused him to start crying all of a sudden. I looked down at the precious bundle I held in my arms and noticed that he was nodding off. I tilted my head down a little further and gave Brock a gentle kiss on the forehead. I saw Brock nuzzle into my chest and his small hand tighten slightly on my shirt. I made it to the elevator and pressed the up button with my elbow, I stepped in and pressed the top floor where my apartment was. As the elevator lurched upwards I glanced down at Brock and noticed that he had fallen asleep. The elevator dinged and I stepped out into the penthouse floor and made my way to the front door. I stepped into my house and started to make my way to the bathroom. 

When I reached the bathroom I peppered Brock's face with gentle kisses everywhere until I felt him stir and his hazy green eyes open up. I said "sorry to wake you up Brocky but we need a hot bath before you can head to sleep, don't want you catching a cold already." Brock lifted up his head and blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and I set him down gently on top of the toilet. He stretched his arms and yawned, little tears pricking at his eyes before blinked away. I blushed at how adorable he looked and turned towards the tub. I turned the faucet until it was at the perfect temperature before reaching to the side of the tub where the bubbles stood. Lavender scented, I know it seemed pussy as shit but fuck man I loved smelling good and not like BO and blood. 

I poured the bubbles beneath the faucet and watched the bubbles form at the surface of the water, I than turned around to face Brock and noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought. I moved closer to him and kissed his forehead, he started out of his thought and turned towards where my lips had been, puckering up slightly, I chuckled, knowing what he wanted and leaned down to give him a light peck on his soft, pink lips. He gave me a smile and I said, "Lets get out of these damn wet clothes and take a hot bath okay?" He nodded before reaching to the bottom of his tank-top and pulling it up over his head. He felt around for the button of his jeans, and when he found them he undid them and pulled them down over his slim waist and milky thighs, underwear and all. As my eyes roamed his body I heard him say, "I can feel you staring at me Jonny" I immediately flushed and said "NO IM NOT". He giggled before he said, "I'm not complaining, but I'm cold and naked and I wanna get into the warm tub, but I can't alone so strip and help me Jonny" I didn't reply but pulled my blue hoodie off, and pulled my shirt above my head. After I got those off I reached down and undid my black skinny jeans and pulled them down along with my underwear. I picked up Brock's abandoned clothes with mine and put them into the hamper before making my way to Brock and putting my hand into his. 

I led Brock to the bathtub, turned the water off and stepped into the hot water. I than pulled Brock towards the tub and let him know when he was at the edge of the tub and told him to step up into the bath. He did so and pulled him until I was sat in the tub with him sitting between my legs, with his back up against my chest. I heard Brock let out a content sigh before relaxing completely into the water. I leaned my chin against his head before I once again began to wonder why he had started to cry at the beach. I said, "Brocky, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, why did you start crying when we were at the beach and you sang that song?" Brock hesitated before he replied, "That song was what my mother always sang to me when I was younger. She loved the beach so much and every time we would go there that was the song that she sang to me. Even when we weren't there she sang it to me so it became a sort of a lullaby to me." I replied, "What do you mean 'was'?" he let out a shuddering sigh, and I ran my hand along his thigh gently to calm him down and he finally said "She...passed away when I was in middle school because of cancer so when I go to the beach I remember that song and I just remember her, and it hurts". I hugged Brock tightly around the waist and said "She sounds like a great mom, wish I coulda met her." He chuckled and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember something that hurts" he replied "It's okay". 

I reached for the shampoo/conditioner at the side of the tub and poured some into my hands, I gently placed my hands in Brock's hair and began to scrub lightly. Brock let out a happy sigh and relaxed again, I smiled and continued rubbing the shampoo/conditioner into his soft mohawk. I took the shower head and sprayed his head getting rid of the bubbles. He said "my turn" before turning to face me, he put his hand out and I got the hint, squirting some of the shampoo/conditioner into his hand, he reached with his other hand until he found my head and than started to gently massage my scalp. I let out a happy groan before I leaned my head into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his chest move in a giggle before he continued to massage into my scalp, I groaned out "whyyyy are you so good at washing hairrrrr" he laughed and said "I just have magic fingers that's all" I could care less to be sassy and simply drowned in the moment. 

Brock POV

As I massaged into Jon's scalp I felt how short his hair was, it wasn't necessarily a buzz cut, but still pretty short. I felt around for the shower head until I found it before I sprayed it onto Jon's head. I tilted up his face until I felt his lips with my thumb before pressing a feather light kiss onto them. As I pulled away I felt Jon chase after my lips again before he captured them again with his own. I felt him run his hands along my sides causing me to shiver, he pulled me closer and down until I sat on his lap with my thighs on either side of his hips. I felt him nip at my lower lip with his teeth and I slowly opened up my mouth and felt his hot tongue meet my own. I let out a quiet whimper as his tongue battled with mine. We stayed making out until the need for air became too much, and we separated gasping for air. This was the moment that I wished that I still had my vision, I wanted so much to be able to see what Jon looked like. 

I ran my fingers along his face, feeling where his eyebrows were, when the met his eyelashes. I continued to caress his face, feeling where his cheekbones were, down to the sharpness of his nose and finally to his lips. I finished by running both my hands down his sharp jawline, and I let out a sad sigh. I felt Jon caress my hips before he murmured "Whats wrong Brocky baby?" I just cast my eyes downward before quietly replying, "I wish I could see your face...." 

Jon POV

I felt sadness creep up my body as Brock said that. I vowed to myself that I would let Brock be able to see again and make damn sure that the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was me. I said "You will soon Brocky, I promise" Brock let out a sad chuckle before he said "Yeah, when pigs fly". I just hugged him close, before I stood up slowly and stepped out of the now lukewarm tub. I helped Brock out of the tub before pulling the plug to let the water drain out. I then turned around and wrapped a big fluffy towel around Brocky before I tied one around my waist. I led him out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, and sat him on the bed before turning around to walk into my closet. I walked into my closet, making my way to the far back of the closet where my casual shirts were. I chose a white tank for myself and a light blue t-shirt for Brock. 

I walked back out to Brock and pulled the towel off of his body before pulling my t-shirt onto his body. He reached up and pulled it down the rest of the way, and I put my own tank on. I looked at Brock and it just looked so right to see him standing in MY bedroom with MY shirt on, I felt so much warmth well into my whole body. I tackled Brock onto my bed as he cried out in surprise as he fell backwards onto the soft mattress of my bed with me on top of him. He pouted cutely with a pink blush on his cheeks and said "more warning next time". I just adjusted us before pulling the covers up and around out bodies. I pulled Brock close to my chest before telling my house "Lights off" as the lights dimmed and went dark. I felt Brock cuddle into my chest and whispered "Pigs will fly sooner than you think, goodnight Brocky baby, I love you." I felt Brock's cheeks heat up before he said "I love you too Jonny".


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

Brock woke up early in the morning, feeling much warmer than he was used to in his own apartment. He felt the rise and fall of a chest beneath him. He panicked slightly, forgetting for a second what had happened and where he was. When he finally remember, he let out a quiet breath. He heard the even breathing of Jon as he slept and smiled softly and began rubbing his hand against his chest. Brock felt the strong pectoral muscles on Jon's chest and blushed lightly, as his hand moved further down he felt the very defined six pack that adorned Jon's stomach. He felt Jon stir and stopped moving his hand, and when he felt Jon still and his breath even out again, Brock smiled. He slowly sat up, careful not to jostle or wake Jon. As much as he wanted to stay pressed against Jon's side in his warm and comfy bed, he had to use the bathroom. 

Brock swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, reaching his hands out and pattering forward until he felt a surface. He then felt his way across, what he assumed was a wall, and felt around until he reached a wooden surface, the door. He opened it and once again repeated what he did, thankfully he felt another door right across from the bedroom door, and when he opened it he felt the cold bathroom tiles against the bottom of his feet. He let out a breath of relief thankful that he didn't have to navigate anymore than that. He closed the door behind him and felt along the edge of the sink, the shower door, and felt his legs brush up against the bathtub. He let out a huff of annoyance, "Why the fuck is a bathroom so damn big". He kept going until he finally came across another door. He opened it and finally felt the top of the toilet seat. Brock let out a long sigh, and finally sat down. 

After Brock had finished doing his business, he flushed, before he walked out of the toilet room and went straight until his hand found the sink. He turned the faucet and washed his hands, turning it off. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the journey ahead of him in this new setting. He once again reached his hands out and repeated what he had done to get to the bathroom. 

Brock had gotten out into the hallway when he felt something furry rub against his leg, weaving between them. He screamed loud and tumbled to the ground with a crash. 

The alarm blared in Jon's room and he immediately lifted his left arm and slammed his hand down on the top button, shutting it off instantly. He stretched his whole body but instantly snapped his eyes open and jumped out of bed, when he heard Brock scream and a loud crash follow. Grabbing the small handgun he kept between the bed-frame and the side desk, he ran out into the hallway, only to see Brock on the ground and Teddy Bear sitting on his stomach. He stood there, gun trained at head level, looking at the pair on the ground, before he busted out laughing. Brock, clearly flustered and embarrassed, pouted and said "Stop laughing and help me up!" Jon wheezed for a bit more before he put the safety back on the gun and walked towards Brock. He reached down with his unoccupied hand, keeping the other away behind his back so that Brock wouldn't find the gun, and grabbed Brock's hand and pulled him up. 

When Brock was finally standing, he pouted and turned his face away, red dusting his cheeks. Jon reached out and grabbed Brock's chin gently and turned his face until his bright blue were looking into Brock's hazy green. He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Brock's lips, to which Brock returned shyly. When Jon pulled away Brock whispered "Could of warned me that you had a creature living with you before, you know" Jon chuckled and replied "Sorry baby, I was too occupied last night". Brock huffed slightly, before he felt Jon tug him towards a different direction. He asked, "Where are we going?" and Jon responded, "to the kitchen for breakfast, cuz im hungry" Brock giggled and simply followed along. 

Jon made blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, and two cups of coffee. As they were sitting and eating Jon said, "We'll make a lost poster to post up to find Malachi, and than go to some local animal shelters and let them know about him too. That we, we have as many eyes as possible in different locations, does that sound good?" Brock swallowed, before he nodded his head and agreed. After breakfast, Jon made his way over to his work desk, with Brock in tow and sat down in front of his PC, with Brock in his lap. He opened up Microsoft and found a template for a flyer and got to work. When he was done with the description and contact, he asked Brock if he had a good photograph of Malachi, to which Brock nodded and gave Jon his phone, after unlocking it. He found a good photo and emailed the image to himself and pasted it onto the flyer. He printed out about 50 copies and than led Brock to the bathroom to wash up as the posters printed. 

They stepped out of Jon's apartment complex and onto the busy street with the posters in hand. They hung some in different areas where they knew they would be seen as well as handed some out to people on the streets. After handing them out Jon took Brock around to different shelters and described the situation and each shelter promised that they would keep an eye out as well as ask the people they could about it as well. By the time they finished it was about midday and both were starving. They went to a small cafe at the corner of street and sat down after ordering their food. 

Unknown Person POV

I looked across the street as I walked along the sidewalk and my eye caught sight of a pair of people sitting together in a corner cafe. I recognized Delirious, the man who brought an end to my whole gang and made me into a laughing stock among everyone on the streets. I seethed in anger at all that he had done to me, I suddenly glanced over and saw the person he was with. They were talking and Delrious looked too happy...too content. I want to see him suffer, roll on the ground with pain, begging on his hands and knees. Suddenly, a devious smile grew on my lips as I looked at the man across from Delirious and a plan began unraveling in my mind. I walked away with a sinister smirk on my lips and a dark look in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait! Trying to push out more updates and chapters as much as possible! Thanks for the comments and support <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brock POV

We had just finished up our lunch when Jon received a phone call from a local shelter saying that someone had just brought in an injured dog that was similar to the picture that we had of Malachi. We both stood up quickly and Jon took my hand as we rushed outside. Jon hailed a taxi and we were on our way to the shelter. I was happy that we could have potentially found Malachi, but at the same time felt sad because what if I had to leave Jon now that I had found him? Maybe it was selfish of me and cruel, but I didn't want to leave Jon...not after everything that we had said and everything that had happened. Was it selfish of me to want them both?

As if reading my thoughts Jon said, "If its about what'll happen if this is really Malachi, lemme let you in on a little secret...I've always wanted a dog too". I flushed brilliantly red before smacking him on the shoulder with my unoccupied hand, but afterwards I leaned onto his shoulder, letting out a sigh and whispering "thank you". He chuckled slightly before leaning down and giving me a kiss on top of my head. The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful.

When we reached the shelter, Jon pulled out a 20 and handed it to the driver saying "keep the change". We rushed in the front door and a young woman sitting at the front desk asked "How can I help you?" Jon pulled me up to the front desk and I stated "We're here because we just received a call about someone bring in a injured dog that could potentially be the one that I lost" She let out a sound of understanding and said "Give me one moment please" before picking up the phone and making an announcement to, what we assumed was the back. We nodded and sat down in the chairs of the waiting room. When she got off the phone she said "you can go back and see if he's yours or not!". We both muttered a thank you, before Jon led me to a door that led to the back. 

Jon POV 

When we got to the back, we saw the veterinarian working on the dog, and slowly went up to him. I asked "excuse me, is this the dog that someone brought in?" he looked up and said with a smile "yes! we're just making some minor adjustments to the splint that we put on his leg, it seems that he may have been hit by something and caused a minor hairline fracture which should heal up with just a splint!". I pulled Brock towards him and asked "How are you gonna be able to tell if he's him or not?" Brock simply gave my hand a squeeze before he began to feel around on the dog. He ran his hands until he found his neck, and found a collar. He ran his hand along it until he reached the charm that would hold the dogs name and information. After a moment of softly running his fingers along the lettering, he smiled and said "Malachi". Immediately the dog perked up and began to whine and whimper licking at Brock's wrist and arm. 

Brock let go of my hand and looped his arms around Malachi's neck. Burying his face into his side he murmured, "Oh Malachi, I missed you so much! Guess what? You're gonna have a new friend and a new papa!" Malachi only answered with more whimpers and whines as his tail beat crazily against the metal bed beneath. The vet gave me a smile and said "there's no charge for the splint by the way! I'm glad you were able to find him so soon!" I looked at him and gave him a smile and put my hand out to him. As we shook hands I thanked him, before we got a leash out and put it on Malachi's collar. The vet lifted him up off the operating table and told us that we should keep exercise and walking to a minimum so that he could rest the leg up as much as possible and if any problems arose to not hesitate to contact him. We once again thanked him before walking out of the door to the front desk again. I carried Malachi in my arms to keep him from walking and Brock held onto my elbow. We thanked the woman at the front desk before we made our way out of the shelter into the late afternoon air.   
I took a deep breath before I gently put Malachi down onto the sidewalk. I watched him hobble around on the splint but saw him adapt to it pretty quickly, trying not to put too much weight on it. I smiled and gave him a rub on the head and said "smart boy, aren't ya?" He barked and wagged his tail at me. I turned to Brock, and took his hand in mine and said "I'm tired from all that searchin, lets go back to the apartment and chill while Malachi adjusts to his new home and new friend". 

Brock nodded and I hailed another taxi. 

Brock POV 

When we finally arrived back at Jon's apartment, I felt myself let out a sigh of relief. We found Malachi and I was still going to be able to stay with Jon. I felt myself getting giddy with excitement. Malachi got right back to work on his duty as my seeing eye dog and lead me correctly to the elevators as Jon hurried to catch it before it closed. When we got in, I felt Jon hold my unoccupied hand, and Malachi sit right next to my legs, making sure that I didn't lose balance. I smiled brightly and gave Malachi a pat on his head and took my hand out of Jon's and moved it up until I felt his jawline before pulling him closer until my lips met his cheek in a light kiss. I felt his face heat up and heard him ask, "what for?" I simply smiled and said "cuz I'm happy". He chuckled, and than we both heard the elevator ding letting us know that it was time to get off. 

Jon grabbed my hand and led me towards the front door of his apartment. 

Jon POV 

As I approached my door, I noticed that my door was slightly ajar and I could hear noises from inside of my apartment. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I stopped abruptly, my hand tightening around Brocks. I saw Malachi with his hackles raised, standing in a defensive stance in front of Brock, growling lowly. I smirked inside of my head "good dog" before I turned to the matter at hand, Brock opened his mouth to say something and I immediately cupped my hand around his mouth and whispered into his ear "stay quiet, there's someone in my house right now". I heard him gasp and felt him start to shake, than a loud crash was heard from inside followed by a muttered cuss "Fuck".


End file.
